Burden
by InSlowMotion
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke find themselves staying alone in a big mansion for a mission, things heat up fast! Rated M YAOI explicit lemon


"I'm going crazy!" Naruto shouted one morning, pulling on his hair frantically "This mission blows!"

"Calm _down_," Sasuke said from the other side of the room, his hands folded in front of his face coolly. "We're not dealing with run of the mill assassins here. Someone could discover our post any time, and you yelling isn't helping."

Naruto and Sasuke had been sent on a mission to an abandoned mansion outpost in the middle of a giant forest to observe the activities of an infamous, nearby smuggling route used by powerful rogue shinobi to transport illegal poisons and drugs.

"But it's so _boring_!" Naruto said, collapsing onto the ground dramatically. "And I haven't seen Hinata in weeks! A real man has certain needs you know, Sasuke!"

"Relax," Sasuke said. "Kakashi will be here in two weeks to collect our reports, then it will be over."

"Two weeks is forever!" Naruto pouted. "I need Hinata!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Just get to work on finishing your report," Sasuke said, standing and walking across the lavish floor of the living room to the staircase. "I'll be upstairs taking a bath. Night will be coming soon, so you'd better get to sleep. We need to be up early tomorrow to scout out the smuggling route, so don't daddle."

"I can't possibly sleep now!" Naruto yelled. "I feel so... _you_ know."

"Whatever," Sasuke said coldly, turning and going up the stairs.

Night came and Naruto had retired to his bedroom. The beds in the mansion were large and comfortable with silk sheets, but Naruto still couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, still fully clothed atop the covers of the bed, thinking about his girlfriend back in _Konoha_ and how long it had been since he had sex. After getting it regularly for so long, masturbation wasn't enough to fully satisfy him, and he had an annoyingly persistent erection for the last few days.

"What are you still doing up?" a cold voice said suddenly from the doorway. Naruto jumped, caught off guard by Sasuke suddenly appearing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, sitting up in bed. Sasuke had just gotten out of the bath and was wearing only a white towel around his waist.

"I saw the light coming from your room when I got out of the bath," Sasuke said walking toward Naruto. "And you're still dressed. Are you even t_rying_ to sleep? You know we need to be up early."

"I just can't sleep with Hinata on my mind," Naruto said. "It's been way too long since I've been able to do anything with a girl!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat next to Naruto on the bed. His dark hair was still wet and falling across his neck, and his milky white shoulders and chest seemed to glisten in the lamplight. Naruto strangely felt his erection bulge even more having a half-naked Sasuke sitting next to him on the bed.

"Well we can't have you so out of sorts if we want to be able to concentrate on work," Sasuke said, inching closer to Naruto on the bed and placing a hand on his leg.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto said, surprised at Sasuke's wandering hand, and bothered at how hot under the collar he was beginning to feel.

"If that's your burden, I can relieve it for it if you want," Sasuke said coolly. "For the sake of the mission."

"...Relieve... my burden?" Naruto asked reluctantly, butterflies rampant in his stomach, fighting the fact that he was starting to feel aroused by Sasuke being in his bed like this.

"For the sake of the mission only," Sasuke said, and he leaned in toward Naruto and began kissing him lightly on the neck.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto said hesitantly. "I can't just do something like _that_." But he didn't pull away even a little at the feeling of Sasuke's soft lips against his skin.

"Relax, it's just for calming you down," Sasuke said, scooting in closer, almost climbing into Naruto's lap. Then the two boys looked into each other's eyes for a long time before both leaning in for a kiss on the lips. Both boys were astounded at how good it felt.

Naruto then wrapped then his arms around Sasuke and kissed him deeply, with tongue, for what seemed like hours. His heart was beating fast, and he had goosebumps all over. He couldn't believe he was actually making out with his friend like this, or how soft and tasty Sasuke's tongue was, and how right it felt darting in and out of his own mouth.

"That felt good," Sasuke whispered, breaking the kiss. "Why don't we try something else? Just kissing isn't going to relieve you." Naruto only nodded, still dumbfounded by the situation he found himself in. Sasuke then climbed out of bed, slid down to Naruto's pubic area and started to unzip the blond ninja's pants. A thick, healthy erection jumped out of the zipper and lightly plopped against Sasuke's face, making him pull back in surprise.

"...Wow," Sasuke said, unintentionally aloud, blushing after realizing he said it. Naruto's cock wasn't overly huge, but it was bigger than Sasuke expected, noticeably thicker and longer than his own. It not only aroused him, but impressed- even intimidated- him a bit. Throbbing slightly, flushed lightly-red with arousal, Naruto's cock pointed straight up, stiff as a board, and the sight of it made Sasuke's own dick stand up to full attention beneath the white towel.

Then he began lightly lapping at the underside of Naruto's cock, causing the blond boy to almost jump with pleasure. It had been a long time since Naruto had last felt a tongue against his cock, so it surprised him, and he almost resented himself for letting it feel so good from someone who wasn't Hinata- and someone who was a _boy _nonetheless!

_Well here goes nothing_, Sasuke thought, and opened wide and took as much of Naruto's cock in his mouth at once as he could and started bobbing up and down on it. Naruto groaned low and long and bit his lower lip hard.

"_Fuck_, Sasuke... where'd you learn to do _that_?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his neck, almost frustrated at the intensity of the pleasure Sasuke's lips and tongue gave him.

"Don't know," Sasuke said, relieving his mouth of Naruto's member, but still stroking it lightly. "This is my first time doing it. Guess I'm just a natural." Then Sasuke propped himself up on his feet and knees, sticking his rear end outward and started sucking on his own fingers while stroking Naruto. After his middle and index finger were slick enough with saliva, he reached back underneath the towel and prodded his pink hole until it reluctantly accepted penetration. Sasuke started to suck on Naruto again while continuing to loosen his own hole enough for full-on sex after the oral was finished.

Naruto, meanwhile, couldn't believe the level of excitement his friend was arousing in him. Sasuke seemed to get enjoyment out of seeing how far he could take Naruto down his throat; it took every ounce of self-control the blond ninja could muster to keep from losing everything. Never had he experienced anything like this, or felt such intense arousal- not from his girlfriend Hinata, and especially not from another male!

With his right hand, Sasuke softly stroked Naruto's tense balls, while still fingering himself. It was too much. One look at the beautiful boy between his legs almost made Naruto cum on the spot.

"S-stop," Naruto said, placing his hand gently on Sasuke's head. "I don't want to cum yet." Sasuke nodded and got off the floor and sat next to his blond lover on the bed, his eyes locked on Naruto's throbbing, precum leaking cock, while Naruto sat panting. They stayed like that for a moment, taking a break from the sex for Naruto to regain composure.

"Jeez, Sasuke," Naruto said, both boys looking down at his aroused member. "I don't know if this is okay. You're… you're making me so damn horny, though. It's hard not to."

"I know it's been difficult without Hinata for so long," Sasuke said, placing a hand gently on his friend's cock again, still unable to take his eyes off it. "It's like you said, a man has certain needs. Just let me relieve this burden from you and it will be finished, Naruto-kun. It's for the good of the mission."

"R-right," Naruto said through heavy breathes.

"A blow job isn't enough, though, is it?" Sasuke asked. "You need the real thing."

"The... real thing?" Naruto asked hesitantly, glancing up at his friend. Sasuke nodded.

"Just lay back, Naruto-kun... let me relieve all of your burden."

Naruto was still unsure about the situation, but after Sasuke had stripped completely naked, dropping the towel, and he saw that beautiful, pale, slender body, he was so horny he couldn't refuse. His cock felt like it would explode if he didn't fuck something soon.

Naruto took off the remainder of his own clothes, laid back and observed Sasuke, who was kneeling beside him in bed, wetting his hole more with saliva and fingering. Sasuke, panting and flushed, his butt nicely moistened with spit, climbed on top of Naruto, spread his legs, planting his feet flat on either side of Naruto's body, then slowly lowered himself onto the throbbing erection beneath him, anus-first, lightly moaning with pleasure and only a little bit of pain, until the entire thick object filled that clenching space between his legs up to the hilt.

"Ugh... you're so damn tight," Naruto said through the heavy breathe of pleasure that came with having his cock swallowed, looking at Sasuke's face, which was blushing and wincing. "Are you okay? It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"

"I... I've never had anything inside me like this," Sasuke said apologetically. "It's kind of rough."

"I'm sorry if it hurts," Naruto said, placing a hand on the pale face of the dark haired boy straddling him. "I won't thrust until you're comfortable with it."

"No, I want you to feel good," Sasuke said. "I want it to feel as good as if you were with Hinata. Thrust as much as you want, I'll take it. Give all your arousal to me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in almost a whisper, brushing a wet strand of black hair out of his lover's face, then leaning upward to plant a soft kiss on him.

Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto's chest so that their bodies were pressed together, and they were holding each other around their backs.

"I'm ready," Sasuke said, "Give me your burden, Naruto-kun. I'll take it from you."

Naruto didn't want to hurt his friend, but the feeling of a warm, tight ass wrapped around his erection, and Sasuke's hot flesh pressing against his own was too much to take. He would have gone insane if he didn't start thrusting soon; so he began plunging his hips upward, slowly at first, sliding in and out of Sasuke's hole. Eventually he lost control, and his body began, instinctively, animalistically, pounding into Sasuke's pelvis without restraint.

Sasuke grunted 'mmh mmh mmh' every time Naruto's cock pushed inside him, gripping the bedsheets and curling his toes in response to the intensity of the feeling of having a dick stabbing in his butt for the first time.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but it feels too good," Naruto moaned.

"N-no," Sasuke barely managed, "It feels.. ahh! It feels amazing for me too, Naruto-kun! Do it as hard as you like!"

Naruto lifted his lover and flipped him into a missionary position, all without withdrawing his cock for a second.

"Let me fuck you this way," Naruto said. "I want to see your face while we do it."

Sasuke spread and lifted his legs over Naruto's shoulders and kept eye contact with those piercing blue eyes, as Naruto plunged balls deep into his rectum.

"Oh god-" Sasuke started to say but stopped, choked by pleasure. In this position, Naruto's cock pressed directly into Sasuke's prostate with every thrust, sending the dark haired boy into a state of euphoric, sexual bliss.

"Does it feel good?" Naruto panted between poundings.

"Uh-" Sasuke choked out between a thrust, "-huh," then he began breathing harder and harder with pleasure at every bump from Naruto's cockhead to his prostate, and eventually lost all control and began moaning loudly.

"Your ass is..." Naruto grunted. "It's amazing!"

"Just don't stop! Please don't stop!" Sasuke begged.

"Oh, _Sas_uke!" Naruto moaned, pushing so deep inside of the boy that he thought his cock would disappear.

"Fuck me harder, harder, harder!" Sasuke screamed.

"Your body feels so good, Sasuke! I'm gonna cum... I can't hold it in any more!"

"Fill me, Naruto-kun! Squirt it inside me... in my- ahh! In my ass! Please!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto grunted loudly, pounding the raven haired boy so hard that the bed began to squeak and shake violently.

"Give me everything you have!" Sasuke moaned, his pale legs dangling and moving with every thrust, his own cock leaking sticky precum like a faucet on his stomach, his toes curling so hard from pleasure it was almost painful to his feet. "I'll take it all!"

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled, his eyes clenched shut, his cock violently stabbing between Sasuke's asscheeks. Sasuke moaned so loudly the whole room seemed to shake from the echo, as he felt his lover's cock spasm wildly inside his butt and that wonderful, amazing warm liquid squirt hard, right into his prostate and fill every single inch of his insides. It was all so much that it made Sasuke's own dick erupt semen all over both of them, in an orgasm that started deep in his ass, then went to his balls and dick, then to his entire body, until he was shaking all over with pleasure and ecstasy.

"Naruto-kun," Sasuke panted, still shaken and slightly delirious from the incredible orgasm he just experienced. "Y-your stuff went inside me. It went all the way up into my stomach. It's hot... I can feel it inside. I took your burden inside of me."

"Thank you," Naruto barely managed to whisper, before giving Sasuke a long, passionate kiss.

They both lay on top of each other for a long time beyond the after-sex-thank-you kiss, breathing heavily and sweating, Naruto's cock still buried but softening inside of Sasuke's hole.

Eventually they found themselves side by side, still naked, holding each other in the afterglow, wrapped in moist bedsheets, ruffled and torn in the aftermath of hot, rough sex.

"What does this mean for us?" Naruto asked softly, holding his delicate lover with gentle hands.

"You know I respect you very much as shinobi and as a friend, Naruto-kun," Sasuke said. "And I know that's mutual. If we want to express that admiration for each other physically, then it can just be our special way of bonding. Our secret."

"Right," Naruto said, planting a kiss on the top of Sasuke's head, who was cuddled up on his bare chest.

"As your friend and teammate, I will always be there to relieve your burdens," Sasuke said. "Whether in battle or in the bedroom."

"That means a lot to me, Sasuke," Naruto said. Then with a finger, he lifted Sasuke's chin to look at him face to face. He leaned and kissed Sasuke on the lips for a long moment.

"You're my best friend," Naruto said softly after the kiss ended. "You're my best friend too," Sasuke said, leaning up for another kiss; and then the boys lay together cuddling for a long time.

As they drifted off to sleep together, Naruto wondered if there was more to it with Sasuke than mutual respect and relieving burdens. He wondered if he could really be falling in love with his best friend. It was something that would weigh on his mind for some time to come; a new, and much heavier, burden for him to carry.

To Be Continued


End file.
